


home is where the heart is

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Dreamies mentioned - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Stars, again a 3 am fic, i just love renmin so much, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun often missed his hometown , his grandma ,also watching the night sky on the rooftop of his grandma's house .Somehow he found a new home in Na Jaemin .
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by renjun's drawing video where he mentioned he liked watching the stars on the rooftop of his grandma's house as a child . 
> 
> i just wanted to turn it into a renmin fic as soon as i watched it . 
> 
> i wrote it in one go and its a short one so i hope you enjoy it . 
> 
> i apologize for my misspellings and gramatical errors 
> 
> ♡

Renjun was so young when he first entered SM . Even though he was a trainee back in his young days , being away from his hometown at a young age didn't really helped his homesickness. 

But his friends helped , whenever he had a breakdown or when he woke up crying from the feeling inside his chest , longing to be held by his parents .

Donghyuck always made him laugh through his tears , Jisung , always made him feel like an older brother , played with him to make him feel like home . Chenle , the Chinese trainee , always talked to him in Chinese and took him to a hot pot place where the both of them could feel a little like home . Jeno also was always there watching the latest Chinese movies with him to soothe the pain inside him .

Also, there was Jaemin . The younger was his roommate and even though he wouldn't admit that at that time , he was a home to him . Whenever he would get lost in his thoughts at midnight , thinking about his grandmother and would start crying without even realizing , the taller boy would come to his side in a second to hold him close to his chest and softly brush his hair without a word . 

They wouldn't really talk about it , actually they were not close , just trainees who had been with eachother for only a year . They never really talked to eachother when they were alone but he didn't really understand why the other would constantly hold him close. It felt peaceful for Renjun , he would forget everything once he felt the other boy embracing him . Maybe it is his pretty smell , maybe it is the way that he is just so small in his arms that he feels so safe there . It wasn't awkward at all sitting like that in silence and maybe that was why they never talked about it . 

It was just their safe space .

~

Today , they were finally flying to China . It was of course for promotion as SM Rookies , but the night would be spent in his hometown , in his grandma's house that was big enough for 7 young boys to spend the night . He begged the manager for this and told him that it was just for one night . Seeing him teary eyed , even the manager couldn't say no . 

And here they were , in the house where he was most of the time when he was a child as his parents were always working his grandmother took care of him , even played with him all day long . He was really thankful for her . 

He ran so fast to the house and he felt his eyes tear up to the sight of his grandmother smiling at him , just like the old times . He hugged her tightly and whispered "I miss you so much grandma " in Chinese . 

After everyone settled in , they ate Renjun's favorite meals . His grandmother really made a big feast for them and everyone enjoyed the meals also smiling at the sight of the Chinese boy who was never this happy before . 

They talked and laughed , looking at Renjun's old photos , constantly teasing him . It also caught Renjun's eye that Jaemin was constantly staring at him , fondly . Once he would catch his eye he couldn't help but smile to the younger . 

His grandma told them Renjun's childhood stories which Chenle excitedly accepted to translate for the Korean boys . They didn't even realize when it got past midnight when they were playing a Chinese board game from Renjun's childhood . Even though it was Renjun's hometown , the boys all felt home and warm inside . They felt even more bonded to eachother as the hours went by and Renjun was thankful again for everything in his life . 

Since they had schedule tomorrow , more rounds of promotions, they slowly also not willingly walked to the places grandma prepared for them . 

Even though he knew he should be sleeping by now , he wanted to do one more thing before he left this place again for god knows how many months . 

He quietly went up to the rooftop of the house which was only a floor upstairs since the house was only a two-story house . He had his ipad in one hand and with one hand he opened the door which went to the roof . 

The house was far away from the city so there was no light pollution and the stars were seen clearly from here . He sat on the floor next to the end of the roof and opened his ipad . He wanted to visualize this magical night . He looked up to the stars , there were so many , and he was sure you could definitely not see this many in Seoul . 

He was halfway painting when he heard the door behind him open , and since being a scared baby at nights he flinched at the sound at first but was relieved when he saw Jaemin wearing a sweatshirt - seeing that reminded him that he was sitting there only with a t-shirt on which made him shiver- two mugs in his hands and a blanket thrown on his shoulder . 

Jaemin smiled at the smaller boy , and sat next to him placing the mugs on the floor which smelt like jasmine tea . 

"Your grandma told me you would be here" he said and continued with "Are you mad ? How are you sitting with this thin t-shirt , you are shaking , you should be thankful that i thought you would do this and got you this blanket " he put the blanket around Renjun , his hands staying on his shoulder a little bit more than it normally would . 

Renjun smiled at the sight of the worried boy and took a relieved breath feeling the warmness of the blanket .

"Thank you Jaemin-ah" he spoke looking at the other boy who was now looking at the sky with wide eyes and mouthing a "wow" 

"pretty isn't it , i always came here when i was a child to watch the stars . i even tried to count them once but i fell asleep after 813 . " he told him reaching to the tea ,which was his favorite , in hopes to make him feel a little more warmer on this cold night . 

The taller boy was still looking at the stars and Renjun would never admit but he was looking so good as the moonlight shone to his face . He knew all the boys had the looks but at that moment he felt his heart beat slightly faster at the view . 

When the said boy was finally able to tear that admiring gaze away from the sky full of thousands of stars , he looked at Renjun , fondly smiling and answering ,

"Now i can understand why you always miss home Junnie " he said before looking at the painting he did on his ipad . Renjun blushed a little bit and was thankful that it was too dark for the other to notice . 

"I guess this view has a pretty big effect , and by the way where did you get the tea ? "he suddenly asked trying to change the subject since the way the boy talked reminded him of the times they would hug whenever he was crying out of homesickness or after a nightmare , Also he wasn't going to lie , the way he told his name made his insides too warm that he felt like burning . 

Jaemin looked up from the painting and said "Your grandma told me its your favorite and since i told her i was going to check up on you she made it for us and also she told to enjoy the view" he slightly blushed saying the last part then adding "By the way the painting looks really nice i want this as my wallpaper after you finish this" . 

Renjun nodded and whispered a 'thanks' , then took another sip of his tea , scooting a little closer to Jaemin . 

"Why are you up at this hour anyway ? You were so tired after the stage today . " Jaemin smiled at the smaller boy and said "I guess i am too used to sleep beside you now that i couldn't sleep at all. Also don't even ask me how i tried to talk Korean with your grandma " he laughed . 

Renjun also laughed at that . It was really peaceful right there . Everything was so right and calming . He put his head on Jaemin's shoulder and whispered something which if it wasn't for the quiet night the other wouldn't catch , "I hope we can debut together Jaeminnie " 

Jaemin smiled and put his head on top of Renjun's before whispering back " Don't worry Injun , i have no intention of sharing my room with anyone else ." 

It was the first time they really talked alone with eachother , yet it felt like they have been doing this all the time . 

it was like home , they both thought not vocalizing it but knowing the other feels the same . 

~

It was now years later and yes , they debuted together and still shared rooms . It was better than Renjun could imagine . 

They occasionally had midnight deep talks , where the lights would be off and there would be a relaxed ambience which made them get closer to eachother every time . 

They longed for eachother's presences whenever Renjun would come late to the dorms after his radio show , or whenever Jaemin would return late from practice, the older deep in his sleep . 

Maybe the longing feeling was how the boys started cuddling eachother to sleep at nights after those hours spent away from eachother . 

Renjun wasn't sure but this cuddling made the homesickness he felt in the past much lesser, thanks to the now grey haired boy . Still he would occasionally have nightmares which he would wake up from crying and cuddling the other boy , but lately he felt home . 

' home is where the heart is ' which as cliché as it sounds felt true now that he knew how much the other boy meant to him . 

Years later , they were back on the rooftop , laying on the floor with a blanket on top of them , stargazing . 

"811 , 812 , 813 , wait i think i already counted that one " the grey haired boy laughed and ruffled the smaller boy's hair who was laying on his chest . 

"Ya ! Na Jaemin , focus . " he told the boy but he was laughing himself too . 

He lifted his head and gave the small boy a peck on his forehead . " Junnie , i don't need to count the stars , i already have one right in my arms " he said while smiling , earning a smack on his shoulder . 

"Why are you so cheesy all of a sudden , do you want to make me vomit the jasmine tea we just drank " he said laughing . 

Jaemin knew he liked it and instead of giving an answer he held the other closer to him . Renjun reacted to that by wrapping his arm around the taller boy's waist as they continued to watch the stars and eventually fell asleep in eachother's arms. 

There they were , 

home , 

and unaware of one grandma who was watching them fondly from the door , who wrapped one more blanket around the boys who were now asleep, in order to protect them from being sick the next day . 

♡ 끝 ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡ 
> 
> i would appreciate every kind of feedback from you , please feel free to comment ,
> 
> stay healthy ~


End file.
